


Secret

by technologyisadeadbird



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technologyisadeadbird/pseuds/technologyisadeadbird
Summary: Hey! My name is Maya and I’ve been a member of AO3 for a while now, just haven’t submitted anything. I’m currently working on a long fic for Damon/Graham, but of course that’s gonna take a much longer time than this one did. I wrote this this morning, and I know it’s very simple and short, but I’m submitting it regardless. Hope you enjoy!





	Secret

He wanted him here. He wanted him here so much that he almost couldn’t believe how desperate he felt.

Graham Coxon was Damon Albarn’s best friend, had been for nearly five years. It might not have been an issue that Damon wanted him there, if not for the actual reason Damon yearned for him. Best friends hung out all the time, but it wasn’t that Damon was bored or looking for something to do. Well, he sort of was, but not in the way anyone would think.

Midnight was nearing Damon’s bedroom, the sun had gone down long ago, and Damon was gripping onto one of Graham’s old sweaters like it was the boy himself. Pressing his nose into it like a silly girl smelling her boyfriend’s sport jacket. Damon felt very pathetic about it, but he couldn’t deny the butterflies fluttering about his stomach when he thought about Graham’s soft hair, kissable lips, or wide brown eyes that Damon wished could reveal if Graham loved him too.

These feelings were certainly something new for the blonde boy. When he’d first met Graham at the young age of eleven, there was no crush, or any indication that there would be one later on. They were best mates, and that was all.

But when Damon reached his current age of sixteen, he’d realized something both absolutely wonderful and infinitely terrifying. He was in love with Graham. Somehow, he’d fallen head over heels for him, and he didn’t have the slightest idea what to do with this information.

Maybe it had happened the day they’d smoked marijuana for the first time together, and Damon noticed Graham’s sweet breath on his neck, sending chills down his spine. Maybe it was that day they’d laid down for a rest by the river, as they usually did, and the sunlight hit Graham’s face in such a way that Damon felt his heart skip a beat. Maybe it was when Graham sang Damon’s favorite Beatles song for him, and Damon realized just how talented his best friend was.

Or maybe Damon had always been in love with the dark haired boy, and he’d been in denial this whole time.

Regardless, all Damon knew right now was that he wanted Graham to be here, he wanted to hold his boy and nuzzle his mouth into his neck. He wanted to give him a million kisses, do more than just hold his sweater without him knowing.

But Damon knew all of this was impossible. Graham clearly didn’t like him like that, and he never would. He also knew that he should stop wasting his time with a boy too beautiful to ever notice him as more than a friend. There were a multitude of girls at school who wanted Damon’s affections, why couldn’t he fall in love with one of them?

The whole situation was tragic, really, or at least to Damon it was. He couldn’t imagine a life without Graham, but he also couldn’t imagine a life where he never told him about his true feelings. Were they going to be friends forever? Would they grow old together, and if so, would Damon still be in love with him?

He couldn’t live like that. Damon obviously didn’t know how their life would plan out, but he couldn’t fathom ever falling out of love with Graham, even in old age. Eventually, he had to tell him.

Damon squeezed the sweater tighter. The only problem with telling Graham that he had been the only thing consuming his mind these days was everything but the relief of knowing he didn’t have to keep such a frightening, yet endearingly pleasant secret.


End file.
